bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Priestess
The Spirit Priestes is an alimighy Spiritual being that guides lost spirits in Soul Society Appearance The S.P. (Spirit Priestess) is a young beautiful woman with a timid appearance. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. On her forehead there is a red oval marking. She wears a orange loose kimono and wears a large crown. On the crown there are multiple diamond and gems imprinted into it. From the crown, a vei is attached tha covers her hair. She carries a silver staff with a heaad piece that resembles a Shrine. Personality S.P's personality is extremly vague as her past beyond childhood is unknown. She is a caring and loving Spirit. History Years before the Gotei 13 was founded, a young girl was born. She was a beautiful young girl who had long white hair and violet eyes. Fearing for her saftey, her parents locked her away. Oneday she witnessed a Shingami outside her window and began talking to him. She grew sad that she was not allowed outside in the world and wanted to be happy. The Shinigami gave her a smile and disappeared. She escaped and hide in the area of Hanging Dog. She grew happy there and grew up. Some time many years later she gained a power to control any Spirit. From then on her life is unknown. Abilities Enhanced Speed- She does not use Shunpo do to her natural speed. She can move at speeds faster than any current Gotei Captain. She easily escapes situations that she doesn't want to be in. Kido Practioner- S.P. doesn't use Hado but is a master of Bakudo spells. She can easily conjoin multiple spells to trap a target. She has been known to combine over 35 different Bakudo in one battle. Spirit Control- She has the ability to control any Spirit by simply looking at them. This is why she is not hated by anyone in Soul Society. The spirit could range from a Soul Society being or a Hollow. Vast Spiritual Powers- Her Spiritual Pressure is almost limitless as she has large amounts stored within her. Her staff is also known to store massive amounts of Spiritual Pressure for use during battle. Garganta- Like Kisuke Uruhara, the S.P. has the ability to open Garganta portals any where at any time. She can open one as large as Karakura Town. Hollow Control- She has the ability to control large groups of low level Hollows. When controlling them, there eyes change to a violet and their skin is tainted white. She can also use them to channel things such as Cero, Sonido, and Hierro. She uses them for offense and defense and can go as far as to gather them in large groups to act as shields. Summoning of Faux-Mask- Due to her ability to control Hollow, she can remove the mask of a captured Hollow. By doing so she can put on the mask and temporarily gain Hollow Powers. Cero, Hierro, Bala, Gran Rey Cero, etc are catergorized in her newly attained abilities. Do to this ability, her mask is always changing. Sellar- An ability thought to be known to only Arrancar, lets the user seal away there Spiritual Pressure for long periods of time. She uses this to hide her presence until she wishes to be seen. Kuuhaku Garganta- A special ability created by S.P. that lets her create any size Garganta. The garganta gains the ability to suck in anything in the surronding area. Anything pulled in is trapped in an endless void. Zanpakuto If you are looking for the Zanpakuto spirit Dìguó Shèngdì go here The Spiritual Priestess's Zanpakuto is called Dìguó Shèngdì (lit.帝國 聖地 Empire Shrine). It is sealed as a long staff with a golden shaft. Atop the staff is a small square box designed to resemble a shrine. Atop the shrine is a long needle with silver rings rapped around it. The release phrase is Qí wèi Lǎotiānyě (lit. Pray to God) Shikai→In Shikai, Dìguó Shèngdì changes her physical appearance. She comes to resemble her former self by having her hair change to a violet color (note:resembeling her former eye color). She gains a larger kimono with pink tint along the edges. She gains two claw like weapons and gains a purple/pink aura. She gains multiple abilities in Shikai Shikai Abilities * Diēluò (lit.跌落 Fall)- By slicing into her target, she will cause them to fall in pain. Most of the time they fall to one knee, as if they were praying. * Tài Yáng (lit.太陽 Sun)- S.P. will channel her Spiritual Pressure into a ball in the palm of her hands. She will slowly move her arms apart making the ball larger. Once massive in size, she will launch it down killing any thing in its path. * Huò Kān Ménhù (lit.門戶 Open the Shrine Door)- She will slice the air in a vertical fashion, in the process creating a thin red mark. It will expand horizontally, becoming a door to a shrine. It will open and a blast of energy will shoot out disintergrating the target. Bankai→In Bankai, Dìguó Shèngdì becomes Xióngwěi Hòu Dìguó Shèngdì (lit.雄偉后 Grand Queen of the Empire Shrine). In Bankai, Xióngwěi Hòu Dìguó Shèngdì changes S.P. to what she looked like as a child. This means she wears her original attire of a purple armor with guantlets and steel boots. She wears a chastity belt and wears a small purple crown. She now carries a large purple javelin. Bankai Abilities * Huò Kān Ménhù (lit.門戶 Open the Shrine Door)- She will slice the air in a vertical fashion, in the process creating a thin red mark. It will expand horizontally, becoming a door to a shrine. It will open and a blast of energy will shoot out disintergrating the target. Unlike its Shikai version, when something enters the door it is destroyed and dissolves upon enterance. * Chārù (lit.插入 Thrust)- She will channel her Spiritual Energy into her javelin and thrust it forward ,hitting a vital spot on her target. She can also toss the javelin to hit at long range. * Zuì hòu Yù (lit.最後 Final Wish/''Final Desire'')- She will hold out her hand and create a lure for her target. The lure will cause the target to see something they wish for or desire. As they get closer, she will create a noose of Spiritual Energy around the target and push them. When pushing them, she will drain their Spiritual Energy causing them to fall and in the process hanging them. * Cǎo Běn (lit.草本 Herb)- S.P. will channel her Spiritual Energy to her palms and slowly sway it in her hands. Doing this, she will create an anti-biotic to most infections on the skin and minor wounds. She can also channel it through a kiss. Trivia * Her appearance is based off of Shaman King characters Sati (Adult) and Jeanne (Child). * For her Zanpakuto, I used Mandarintools.com for Chinese Translation.